Yang em Dimmsdale
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Seus amigos mortos, fora de sua cidade natal e na aparência humana. O que faltava agora para Yang era se meter numa aposta com Trixie Tang por causa da mesa dos populares. Mas será que alguém sairá ganhando? TrixieXYang e um pouco de TimmyXYin
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Yang em Dimmsdale**

**Capítulo 1.**

Essa história começa em Nagasaki, Japão, quando o Mestre Yo foi buscar um artefato Woo Foo com seus dois alunos: Yin e Yang. O artefato estava localizado numa caverna, e tiveram certa dificuldade pra chegar até ele por causa de todas as armadilhas do local.

**Mestre Yo: ***pegando o artefato* Já estava na hora!

Mas quando ele pegou o artefato, tudo começou a tremer.

**Yang: ***desesperado* TERREMOTO!!!

Os três saíram correndo, mesmo em péssimo estado. De repente, uma enorme rocha se soltou, prestes a cair sobre Yang.

**Yin: **YANG, CUIDADO!!!

Ela e o Mestre Yo empurraram Yang do caminho, mas a enorme rocha caiu sobre as pernas deles, sendo pesada demais pra removê-la com as mãos.

**Mestre Yo: ***jogando o artefato para Yang* YANG, FUJA DAQUI!

**Yang: ***espantado* Mas e vocês?!

**Yin: ***irritada* VAI LOGO ANTES QUE TUDO DESMORONE!

Sem escolha, Yang continuou correndo e saiu da caverna, um pouco antes dela desmoronar por completo.

**Yang: **YIN!!! MESTRE YO!!!

Ele caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar, como nunca havia chorado antes. Havia perdido seus únicos parentes no mundo, e não pode fazer nada pra salvá-los.

Acabou ativando o artefato acidentalmente e uma luz ofuscante apareceu, fazendo-o desaparecer dali.

Em Dimmsdale, Timmy voltava pra casa com seus padrinhos, que estavam transformados em balões.

**Timmy: ***reclamando* Que saco! O Crocker sempre me dá F! Já estou farto de tudo isso!

**Wanda: **Poderia ser pior! Ei, o que é aquilo?

Timmy se aproximou do que Wanda se referia. Havia alguém de péssimo estado desmaiado na calçada: Yang, na forma humana.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Cosmo: **Quem vocês acham que é?

**Timmy: ***segurando o pulso de Yang* Sei lá, mas o estado dele é péssimo! Felizmente, tem pulso ainda! Desejo estarmos na minha casa!

Cosmo e Wanda levantaram suas varinhas, transportando todos pra casa dos Turner. Timmy colocou Yang deitado em sua cama.

**Wanda: **Seja quem for, o cabelo dele é estranho pra um humano!

**Timmy: **Melhor cuidarmos dos ferimentos dele primeiro! Desejo que estejam curados!

Como fez em outra ocasião, Cosmo apenas encostou sua varinha em Yang, e este curou-se instantaneamente.

**Cosmo:** *percebendo* Vejam, ele está acordando!

Ele e Wanda transformaram-se em peixes no aquário, antes de Yang abrir os olhos.

**Timmy: **Oi, tudo bem?

Yang ficou sentado na cama, ainda sonolento.

**Yang: ***olhando pros lados* Onde é que eu tô?

**Timmy: **Na casa dos Turner! Te achei desmaiado na rua e te trouxe pra cá! Meu nome é Timmy! E o seu?

**Yang: **Sou Yang! Só por curiosidade: tem espelho?

**Timmy: **Tenho! Ele está atrás da porta!

Yang quase teve um treco ao se ver no espelho, por estar na forma humana. Seu cabelo era azul, além de sua calça e seus tênis. Ainda usava sua camisa de aprendiz e seus olhos estavam roxos como sempre.

**Yang: ***em pânico* MAS O QUE HOUVE COMIGO?!

**Timmy: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Eu não vejo nada errado com você!

Yang ia explicar, mas os pais de Timmy entraram no quarto por causa do grito.

**Sr. Turner:** *notando Yang* Quem é esse rapaz?

**Timmy:** *nervoso* Ele é... bem...

**Yang:** *em cima da hora* Sou primo dele!

**Sra. Turner:** *sem perceber a mentira* Ah tá! Divirtam-se!

Ela e seu marido saíram do quarto.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Timmy: ***surpreso* Por que disse à eles que era meu primo?

**Yang: ***explicando* Só pra te ajudar! Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça! Só fiquei surpreso por seus pais terem acreditado!

**Timmy: **Você logo entende! Mas... onde está sua família?

**Yang: ***abaixando a cabeça pra esconder as lágrimas* Eles... morreram!

**Timmy: ***espantado* Morreram?! Como isso aconteceu?

**Yang: **Meus pais, eu não me lembro, pois era só um bebê! Desde que nasci, minha irmã Yin e eu fomos criados pelo Mestre Yo, que nos ensinou artes marciais!

**Timmy: **E o que aconteceu com sua irmã e seu mestre?

**Yang: **Os dois ficaram presos dentro de uma caverna, e eu fui o único que consegui escapar, antes da mesma desabar! E tudo aconteceu ontem!

Um silêncio enorme se formou no quarto, antes de Timmy colocar uma mão no ombro de Yang, tentando confortá-lo.

**Sra. Turner: ***da cozinha* Meninos, hora do jantar!

Durante o jantar, Timmy avisou que Yang ia morar com eles e inventou que seus pais haviam morrido. Com isso, Yang ganhou o sobrenome "Turner" no cartório.

Ele também foi matriculado no mesmo colégio que Timmy, mas as aulas só começariam na segunda.

**Wanda: ***para Timmy* Se sente mal pelo Yang?

Como Yang já dormia na cama ao lado, não ouviu nada da conversa.

**Timmy: ***um pouco chateado* Admito que sim! Ele sofreu tanto... Queria poder ser como um irmão pra ele!

**Cosmo: ***animando os dois* Então faça-o se sentir como se fosse seu irmão!

**Timmy: ***decidido* Começarei amanhã, lhe mostrando a escola!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Na segunda-feira, Timmy e Yang pegaram o ônibus da escola.

**Chester: ***entrando no ônibus com AJ* Oi Timmy! Quem é o seu amigo?

**Timmy: **Este é o meu primo Yang!

**Yang: **Oi!

**AJ: ***apertando a mão de Yang* Prazer, Yang! Eu sou AJ e ele é o Chester!

**Yang: **O prazer é meu!

**Timmy: ***olhos brilhando* Ai, lá vem ela!

Yang olhou pra onde Timmy estava olhando e viu uma certa morena entrando no ônibus.

**Yang: **Quem é ela?

**Chester: ***entediado* Trixie Tang, a garota mais popular do colégio! Timmy é apaixonado por ela, assim como muitos outros garotos!

**Yang: **É, deu pra perceber!

**Timmy: ***sem mudar o olhar* Ei Trixie, senta aqui!

**Trixie: ***antes de ir pros fundos dos ônibus* Olá insignificante!

**Yang: ***surpreso* Uau! Ela é bem... antipática!

**AJ: **Como se isso importasse pra ela! A maioria dos populares é assim! Chester e eu não somos atraídos por ela por sermos comprometidos!

**Yang: **Olha, eu tive uma namorada no passado, mas essa Trixie ganha na antipatia!

**Chester: ***curioso* Qual era o nome da sua namorada?

**Yang: **Lina! Terminamos por causa da distância!

Quando o ônibus começou a se mexer, Chester e AJ sentaram-se nos bancos na frente de Timmy e Yang. Este olhou para Trixie nos fundos do ônibus, que tagarelava e ria sem parar com os outros alunos populares.

**Yang:** *emburrado* _Ela parece o Roger Jr, sempre se achando melhor que os outros! E isso é irritante!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Quando chegaram ao colégio, Yang logo conheceu o Sr. Crocker e sua mania de dar F à todo mundo.

**Yang: ***entediado* _Como se eu não ganhasse F antes, nos testes de conhecimento Woo Foo!_

Na hora do recreio, Yang foi procurar um lugar pra sentar após pegar o seu lanche na cantina.

**Timmy: ***notando algo* Eu não sentaria aí se fosse você, Yang!

**Yang: ***confuso* Por que não?

**Timmy: **Aí é a mesa dos populares! Nas poucas vezes em que tentei sentar aí, fui jogado pra fora pelo segurança!

**Yang: **Nenhum segurança vai fazer isso comigo, Timmy! Pode acreditar!

**Timmy: **Ok, mas por via das dúvidas, vou guardar uma mesa pra nós!

Yang concordou e Timmy saiu dali.

**Wanda:** *transformada em refrigerante* Será que Yang vai sobreviver?

**Timmy:** Claro que vai! O máximo que o segurança vai fazer é atirá-lo na lata de lixo!

**Cosmo: ***transformado num saco de pipoca* Ou os populares rirem dele!

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Quando os populares chegaram na cantina, mandaram o Yang sair da mesa, e como ele não quis sair, chamaram o segurança.

**Yang:** *dando um ataque Woo Foo* PATAS DA DOR!!!

Timmy viu o segurança passar por cima de sua cabeça e cair na lata de lixo, tão surpreso quanto Cosmo e Wanda.

**Chad: ***suspirando* Eu desisto! Não tem como tirar esse garoto daí!

Trixie pensou numa solução, até uma lâmpada surgir em sua cabeça.

**Trixie: **Ei garoto, você não estava sentado com o Tommy no ônibus?

**Yang: ***tomando seu refri* O nome dele é Timmy! E eu sou primo dele, Yang Turner!

**Trixie: **Hum... certo! O que acha de fazermos uma aposta? O prêmio será a mesa!

**Yang: **Pode falar!

**Trixie: **Como você deve ter notado, os garotos caem aos meus pés! E essa será nossa aposta: se você se apaixonar por mim em três meses, a mesa é minha e dos populares!

**Yang: **Feito! Mas se você perder, a mesa é minha e de quem quizer sentar aqui!

**Trixie: **Tá apostado!

Os dois apertaram as mãos, selando a aposta.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Quando a turma dos populares saiu dali, Timmy se aproximou de Yang e este lhe contou da aposta.

**Timmy: ***espantado* Você vai mesmo apostar uma coisa dessas com a Trixie?! Ela nunca perdeu uma aposta!

**Yang:** *confiante* Eu também não! E até parece que a Trixie vai conseguir deixar-me apaixonado por ela! Eu levei meio ano pra conquistar a Lina, e ela vai tentar em três meses?! Impossível!

**Timmy:** *confuso* Quem é Lina?

**Yang:** Minha ex! Você não ouviu quando eu falei dela porque estava muito ocupado babando pela Trixie!

Os dois não sabiam, mas Ted, do grupo dos populares, havia escutado a conversa e foi contar aos outros.

**Trixie: ***preocupada* Então ele também nunca perdeu uma aposta?! Agora complicou!

**Verônica: ***emburrada* Por que você apostou 3 meses? Podia apostar um mês! Assim a gente recuperava a mesa logo! É bom mesmo que você ganhe essa aposta, Trixie!

**Trixie:** Não esquenta com isso, Verônica! Em uma semana, Ted consegue a ficha completa do Yang, e aí será fácil conquistá-lo!

**Ted:** *tremendo* Tomara mesmo que eu consiga, porque eu não quero apanhar do mesmo jeito que nosso segurança apanhou!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Depois da aula, Timmy e Yang voltaram pra casa, antes de receberem um comuninado dos pais do primeiro.

**Sra. Turner:** Sei que falta muito pra sexta-feira, mas vou avisar: precisamos ir à um viagem de negócios nesse dia e vocês terão que ficar o final de semana na casa da Vicky!

Timmy fez cara de pânico, e Yang arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Yang:** *confuso* Quem é Vicky?

**Sr. Turner:** Ah, você ainda não a conhece! Ela é nossa vizinha e babá do Timmy! Vai gostar dela, é bem amável!

Mal ele e a esposa saíram do quarto, Timmy abriu um escândalo.

**Timmy: ***indignado* PELAMORDEDEUS, QUANDO MEUS PAIS VÃO PERCEBER QUE A VICKY É MÁ?!

**Yang:** *ainda confuso* Timmy, você tá me assustando! O que essa Vicky tem de tão má?

**Timmy: **Ela tortura crianças, obrigando-as a fazer as tarefas dela, ou ela conta aos pais! E vai por mim: meus pais acreditam em tudo que ela diz!

**Yang: **Hum... deixa comigo! Se posso com o segurança daqueles populares, posso com a Vicky!

**Timmy: **Tá bom! Aliás, o que foi aquilo que você usou com o segurança hoje de manhã?

**Yang: **Uma técnica Woo Foo, ensinada por meu mestre! Eu sou um guerreiro Woo Foo, assim como era... minha irmã!

Yang voltou a ficar chateado.

**Timmy: ***sentindo-se mal* _Cara, odeio quando ele fica assim!_

Timmy decidiu deixá-lo um pouco sozinho e foi olhar o movimento da rua pela janela do quarto.

De repente, algo chamou sua atenção: Tootie estava conversando com uma garota que ele nunca tinha visto antes, na frente de sua casa.

Mas logo deu de ombros e saiu da janela.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Na sexta, lá foram Timmy e Yang para a casa da Vicky.

**Timmy: ***resmungando ao tocar a campainha* Meus pais acham que eu não sei que eles fazem isso de propósito!

**Tootie: ***abrindo a porta* Oi Timmy! E você deve ser o Yang!

**Yang: **Sim, sou eu!

Tootie deu passagem aos dois, que se assustaram ao verem os pais dela dançando de alegria na sala.

**Timmy: ***confuso* Por que essa alegria toda? E onde está a Vicky?

Tootie apontou o teto.

**Vicky: ***presa num campo de força* ME TIREM DAQUI!

Yang ficou espantado: era o mesmo campo Woo-foo que sua irmã costumava usar.

**Yang: ***querendo confirmar* _Se isso é o campo Woo-foo de minha irmã, isso quer dizer... _Er... Tootie, tem mais alguém morando nessa casa além de vocês quatro?

**Tootie: **Tem sim! Ela está na cozinha!

Ela e os meninos foram correndo pra cozinha. Lá estava a mesma garota que Timmy havia visto.

**Timmy:** Olá?

A garota se virou pra eles.

**Yang: ***olhos arregalados* Y... Yin?!

A garota o olhou da cabeça aos pés, reconhecendo-o.

**Yin: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Yang... Pensei que estivesse morto!

Os dois se abraçaram, chorando.

**Tootie:** *chorando de emoção* Isso é tão lindo! Nunca pensei que o Yang que ela falava fosse o seu primo, Timmy!

**Timmy: ***igualmente emocionado* Sim!

À noite, no quarto, Yin contou à Yang como escapou da morte: conseguiu remover a pedra a tempo, e mesmo com a perna quebrada, usou seu campo Woo-foo para se teletransportar.

Mas não conseguiu fazer o mesmo com o Mestre Yo.

**Yang:** *lamentando* Então ele não escapou!

**Yin:** *colocando uma mão no ombro de Yang* Yang, mesmo que o Mestre Yo não esteja mais conosco, nos lembraremos dele com orgulho!

**Yang:** *sorriso leve* Com certeza! Mas como você veio parar em Dimmsdale, Yin?

**Yin: **Ao me transportar pro templo, notei que você não estava e fui ver no local, mesmo com a perna engessada! Ao achar o amuleto, pensei que você não tinha escapado com vida, antes dele brilhar e me transportar pra Dimmsdale! Fui achada por Tootie e agora sou Yin Roubalheira!

**Yang: ***confuso* Mas sua perna não está engessada!

**Yin: **Com o poder Woo-foo, me curei logo! Bom, boa noite!

**Yang: ***desligando a luz* Boa noite!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

No final de semana, foi todo mundo pra praia.

Enquanto Tootie estava no mar, e Yin e Yang construíram um enorme castelo, Timmy conversava com Cosmo e Wanda embaixo do guarda-sol.

**Wanda: ***transformada em protetor solar* Me alegro em saber que o Yang está melhor de humor!

**Timmy: **Eu também! A volta da irmã o tirou da depressão!

**Cosmo: ***transformado em bronzeador* Sabem, eu gostei muito do jeito que a Yin lidou com a Vicky! Ela e o Yang tem uma grande coragem!

**Voz: ***na frente de Timmy* Tá falando sozinho, Tommy?

**Timmy: ***olhos brilhando* Trixie!

Yin e Yang pararam de fazer o castelo ao ouvirem a voz de Trixie.

**Yin:** *escondendo o ciúme* Quem é a morena?

**Yang:** *sério* Ela é a Trixie Tang, a garota mais popular do colégio! E aí, Trixie?

Trixie virou-se para Yang, mas ao ficarem cara a cara, a garota ficou vermelha. Agora, aos 15 anos, Yang já era "saradão" como ele falava, fazendo qualquer garota babar.

Mesmo que ele não percebesse.

**Trixie:** *ainda vermelha* _Mas o que estou pensando?! Ele é só o Yang! O chato, o arrogante, o... sarado Yang! Xi, é melhor eu parar com esses pensamentos! Sou EU que faço os garotos babarem por mim, não o contrário!_

Ela balançou a cabeça, até notar Yin ao lado de Yang.

**Trixie: **Hum... você podia ter dito que tinha namorada, antes de fazermos a aposta!

**Yang: **Ela não é minha namorada! É minha irmã mais velha!

**Yin: **Só alguns segundos! Aliás, que aposta é essa?

**Yang: **Depois eu te conto!

Trixie não tirava o olho do corpo de Yang, e nem ele do dela.

**Yang e Trixie: **_Será que vou vencer essa aposta?_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Na segunda-feira, no colégio, os populares se reuniram na hora do recreio e Ted entregou a ficha completa do Yang, após vigiá-lo durante uma semana inteira.

**Trixie:** *olhando a ficha* Deixe-me ver... Yang Turner... primo de criação do Timmy Turner... 15 anos... nasceu na cidade japonesa Nagasaki... tem uma irmã chamada Yin Roubalheira... Fez um ótimo trabalho, Ted!

**Chad:** Aí diz como conquistá-lo?

**Trixie: ***folheando o arquivo* Não, apenas diz que ele teve uma namorada aos 12 anos chamada Lina e que ele era fácil de conquistar naquela época! Hoje, é difícil saber qual é o seu tipo de mulher e de conquistá-lo!

**Ted:** *desesperado* Então tudo que descobri não serve?! AI, NÓS VAMOS PERDER A MESA!

**Verônica: ***dando-lhe uma cocada na cabeça* Até parece que a Trixie vai deixar isso acontecer! Não é, Trixie?

**Trixie: ***no "mundo da lua"* _Agora estou confusa sobre essa aposta!_

**Verônica: **TRIXIE!!!

**Trixie: **Tá Verônica, eu não vou deixar! Agora tchau!

Ela saiu dali, deixando todos confusos.

Depois do recreio, a diretora foi dar um aviso na sala de aula.

**Diretora: ***com uma lista na mão* Eu escolhi alguns alunos para a parte de apresentação de dança deste ano daqui a 2 meses! Seis alunos ao todo! Trixie com Timmy, Yin com Yang e Tootie com Chester!

A diretora deu os outros papeis também e alguns escolhidos comemoraram, enquanto outros ficaram com a cara emburrada.

Entre os "outros", estava Yang.

**Yang: ***emburrado* _Que coisa mais chata! Preferia apresentação de artes marciais!_


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Duas vezes por semana, os pares escolhidos se reuniam no salão para treinar. Essa apresentação incluía, além dos dançarinos, os músicos e os que bancavam o cenário.

**Yin: **Yang, você tá pisando no meu pé de novo!

**Yang: ***após pisar pela terceira vez* Desculpa, Yin! É que eu não gosto muito dessas coisas, nem sou bom nisso! E eu sei que você queria estar dançando com o Timmy!

**Yin: ***vermelha* Eu não!

**Yang: ***sorriso maroto* Tá vermelha! Você gosta dele e não quer admitir!

**Yin: ***suspirando* Tá bom, eu gosto! Mas ele gosta da Trixie! O que eu posso fazer? Se a Tootie não conseguiu, como você espera que eu consiga?

**Yang: ***confuso* Achei que a Tootie namorasse o Chester!

**Yin: **E ela namora! Desde que perdeu o interesse no Timmy!

**Yang: **Hum... Pelo menos ela está dançando com alguém que ela gosta! No sentido de ser apaixonada, sabe?

**Yin: **Eu entendi, Yang! Não precisa explicar! Mas eu bem que queria estar dançando com o Timmy no lugar da Trixie! Ou, pelo menos, passar um tempo com ele!

**Yang: **E eu preferia, no mínimo, estar fazendo parte do cenário!

Trixie também não estava feliz enquanto dançava.

**Trixie: ***emburrada* _Uma dança é um bom modo de conquistar alguém! Mas perdi uma grande oportunidade ao cair o Tommy como meu par!_

Mas nem imaginava que seu pedido e o de Yin seriam atendidos.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

No dia da apresentação, todos estavam preparados e confiantes. Mas havia um problema.

**Yang: ***estranhando* Onde estão Yin e Timmy?

**Chester: **Devem estar se aprontando!

**Diretora: ***aparecendo* Houve um problema com Yin e Timmy, e os dois não poderão se apresentar!

**Tootie: ***preocupada* Mas onde eles estão?

**Diretora: **Na enfermaria! Parece que comeram algo estragado e estão passando mal do estômago! Não é nada grave, mas como eu disse antes, não poderão se apresentar!

**Trixie: ***reclamando* Mas agora eu fiquei sem par!

**Yang: ***completando* E eu também!

**Diretora: **Bom, vocês vão ter que dançar um com o outro!

**Yang e Trixie: ***irritados* Mas de jeito nenhum!

**Diretora: **Vocês não querem estragar a apresentação, querem?

**Yang e Trixie: ***se entreolhando* Não!

**Diretora: **Ótimo! Todos em seus lugares!

Na enfermaria, Yin e Timmy se sentiam um pouco melhor.

**Yin: **Me pergunto o que colocaram naqueles biscoitos pros nossos estômagos agirem assim!

**Timmy: **Acho que estavam estragados! Será que deram um jeito de nos substituir na apresentação?

**Yin: **Acho que sim! Você estava com a Trixie e eu com o Yang! Ou eles dançaram juntos ou com outras pessoas!

**Timmy: **Pode ser!

**Yin: **Timmy, o que você vê na Trixie? Por que gosta tanto dela?

**Timmy: **Bom, ela é... é... pra ser sincero, nem eu sei o porquê! Talvez seja só porque ela é bonita e popular!

**Yin: **E eu não sou bonita?

**Timmy: **É claro que é! É bonita, divertida, simpática...

**Yin: **Então você não se importa se eu for sua namorada?

**Timmy: ***surpreso com a pergunta* Eu... acho que não me importo!

Yin abriu um sorriso e beijou Timmy na bochecha, fazendo-o sorrir também.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

No salão do colégio, todos estavam dançando depois das apresentações. Menos Yang, que assistia tudo com tédio, e Trixie, que estava massageando seu pé.

**Trixie: ***emburrada* Aposto que você pisou no meu pé de propósito naquela hora!

**Yang: ***igualmente emburrado* E você me beliscou no braço, que eu sei! Acho melhor eu ver como estão Yin e Timmy!

**Trixie: ***segurando-o pelo pulso* Eles vão ficar bem, Yang! Você não ouviu a diretora? Eles apenas comeram algo estragado! Olha eles lá!

Trixie apontou Yin e Timmy, que entraram no salão de mãos dadas.

**Yang: ***feliz por sua irmã* _Pelo jeito, Yin desabafou com o Timmy e lhe contou o que sente! _Ei Trixie, por que não dançamos de novo?

**Trixie: ***indignada* Você só pode estar brincando!

**Yang: ***sorriso maroto e lhe estendendo a mão* Não vai me dizer que tem medo! Porque se não tem, então prova!

**Trixie: ***suspirando* Tá certo, eu danço! Mas você vai ter que me prometer não pisar no meu pé de propósito!

**Yang: **Prometo, se você não me beliscar de propósito!

Os dois foram pra pista de dança e se posicionaram. Mas Trixie sentiu algo diferente da primeira vez que dançaram. Talvez, lá no fundo, o "feitiço" tenha virado contra o feiticeiro.

**Yang: **Trixie?

Yang estava confuso, pois o rosto de Trixie estava vermelho, e ela sentia isso.

**Trixie: ***assustada* _Isso não é possível!_

Ao sentir que uma lágrima descia por seu rosto, ela soltou-se de Yang e saiu correndo.

**Yang: ***mais confuso ainda* _O que foi que aconteceu?_


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Na semana seguinte, os populares observavam Yang sentado na mesa de sempre.

**Verônica: ***animada* Agora faltam só duas semanas pra recuperarmos nossa mesa!

**Chad: **Ei Trixie, você conseguiu conquistar o Yang?

Mas Trixie não respondeu. Ela levantou-se da mesa e andou de cabeça baixa até a mesa do Yang, que comia seu lanche e parou ao notar a presença da garota.

**Trixie: ***levantando a cabeça* Yang, você ganhou a aposta! Pode ficar com a mesa!

Tanto Yang quanto os populares ficaram espantados, antes de Trixie sair correndo da cantina. Yang foi atrás dela, e a segurou pelo pulso ao alcançá-la no corredor.

**Yang: **Por que está fazendo isso? Faltam duas semanas pra acabar o prazo da aposta!

**Trixie: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Não posso continuar com isso, Yang! A aposta voltou-se contra mim!

**Yang: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Trixie: **Aconteceu o contrário! Yang... eu te amo!

Yang ficou em choque, e Trixie abaixou a cabeça pra chorar.

**Yang: ***levantando-a pelo queixo* Foi por isso que desistiu da aposta?

**Trixie: ***fungando* Sim... Eu não consegui!

**Yang: ***sorriso leve* Ninguém disse isso!

**Trixie: ***surpresa* Co... como?!

**Yang: **Se eu te disser que te amo também, podemos dividir a mesa numa boa?

Com lágrimas nos olhos, mas agora de alegria, Trixie o beijou nos lábios, sendo correspondida pelo mesmo.

No final, a aposta foi mesmo cancelada. Mas os dois saíram ganhando.

FIM!!!


End file.
